The Box
by bbdarren
Summary: Klaine Week #6: Marriage and Proposal-this is the Proposal part. I might write the wedding part separately? I don't know; depends if I have time or not. :  Rated T for language.


**My first tribute to Klaine Week-kinda late, I don't know? Lol I wasn't really following it that closely. But I had this in my head and I thought, why the hell not?**

Blaine rolled out of bed that morning with his curls plastered to one half of his head and the other half was sticking up in every direction possible. He woke up on a mission. Today was the day he was going to go shopping.

Kurt came home that night to a dark apartment, quiet and eerie, not even Blaine and his miniature schnauzer Oscar. He grabbed his phone and dialed Blaine's number and after the third ring an out of breath Blaine picked up;

"Hello? Kurt?"

"Blaine, where are you? Are you out walking Oscar?"

"Uh. No…Why? Isn't Oscar there?"

"No. Well, I don't know, I just got home and he didn't come scampering up barking at me when I did."

"Um. Is it storming out?" Blaine seemed exasperated

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Kurt asked with sass

"No, No! It's nothing; I'm just in the middle of something. I'll call you back when I leave. Love you for infinity and beyond!"

"Leave wher-"Kurt was cut off when he heard his phone beep signaling the end of a call. He sighed and shrugged off his coat, toeing off his shoes and padding down the hall into the kitchen and grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. He turned on the coffee maker and sat down at the island to wait for it to finish.

Once his coffee was done he walked into the living room, coffee in hand and turned on the stereo. For Good from the Wicked soundtrack filled the air. Kurt sat down on the lounge and drank his coffee while softly humming along. He was content.

"Shit, shit shit!" Blaine swore under his breath when he saw that he had missed the subway. He was all the way across the city, and it seemed that Kurt wasn't exactly in the greatest mood when he had called, but then again, Blaine wasn't exactly the kindest either. "Come on Oscar, Papa is waiting." Blaine tugged on the schnauzer's leash leading them away from the bus stop and hailing a cab. "Hopefully if I pay the cabbie enough, he'll let me bring you with." He picked up Oscar and climbed into the taxi that came to a stop in front of them.

"Sir, There's not pets allowed."

"I'll pay you double the ride price. I just need to get the two of us home, as soon as possible."

"Fine. Where to?" Blaine gave the cabbie the address and settled into the back seat with Oscar curling up in his lap.

After about a half and hour, Kurt started to worry where Blaine was. And Oscar; he had absolutely no idea where Oscar could possibly be. He had called their neighbor Mrs. Rex but she hadn't seen him, he'd called Rachel but she didn't come and take him for a surprise grooming like she sometimes did. He was pacing the hallway double checking all of Oscar's usual hiding spots when he heard the front door jingle then ease open. He slowly approached it and was greeted by his black, grey, brown and white miniature schnauzer bounding up to paw at his pant leg. He looked behind Oscar before leaning down, but he didn't see anyone there. He reached down to pet Oscar when he noticed a little black box tied to his collar with a note. He first untied the note and read the following:

Kurt, Kurtiekins, My love,

I love you with all my heart, and I cannot imagine my life without you-I can barely remember my life before you. Although I know we'll have to wait a few years or elope to Vegas for it to be legal, please accept this ring to show you how much I love you, how much I need you, how much I want you; to spend the rest of my life with.

After reading the note, Kurt knew what was in the box, and when he opened it; he was surprised to find nothing there. He stared down at it puzzled, and then looked over at Oscar who had scampered off. He picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number, prepared to tell him yes and to get his ass home now, when he heard Blaine's ringtone coming from behind the front door. Still with the phone to his ear, Kurt walked over to the door and opened it to reveal his boyfriend down on one knee with a second black box in his hands, open to reveal two sterling silver bands, one with an infinity sign inlaid with diamonds and another plain silver band with Kurt and Blaine engraved on the inner.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine asked, looking up through his heavy dark lashes. Kurt hadn't realized he still had the phone up to his ear or that he had dropped the empty black box and that hand had flown to his mouth until he murmured 'yes' and Blaine's expression turned puzzled, "What? Sweetheart I can't hear you, behind your hand." He smiled.

Kurt removed his hand only slightly and answered louder, "Oh my god, Yes. Blaine, a thousand times yes!" Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand in his, removing the two bands from the box and placing them on Kurt's ring finger, then lifting the hand to his mouth, kissing the rings then every finger, before finally kissing Kurt's mouth.


End file.
